Love in the Night
by posheidonpow
Summary: Mihile, the youngest and powerful knight, suddenly develops feelings for a a certain Night Walker. Will the Dawn Warrior be able to tell the quiet thief about his feelings, or will he keep it to himself? I suck at summaries... anyways, reviews are appreciated and no flames. First Story.
1. Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maplestory in any way possible. (if that isn't obvious)**

**A/N: I know the Cygnus Knights have different ways of spelling, but I prefer to use GMS's usage. I like to switch POVs a lot and this is in first person**

**Eckhart: 18**

**Irena: 16**

**Hawkeye: 17**

**Mihile: 14**

**Oz: 15**

**Neinheart: 20 **

**Cygnus: 12**

Mihile

I was the Chief Knight of Light and was the warrior who would not disobey the Empress's word. Being the youngest out of the five yet being mature like Irena, the Wind Archeress, I find it hard to believe that Hawkeye, the Chief Thunder Breaker, and Oz, the Chief Blaze Witch, would be older than me. Those two liked to pull pranks on the others, especially Neinheart, the tactician who sends the young knights on missions. I took another sip from the glass of water and sighed, watching a glittering, colorfully-painted Neinheart yelling and shouting at a laughing Hawkeye. 'Can't there be one day without Hawkeye or Oz to not cause trouble?' I thought, my eyebrows furrowing. I could become like Eckhart right now if I wanted to. Many of the knights and knight instructors believed Eckhart was my polar opposite because he was the Chief of Darkness and I was the Chief of Light, of course. He was silent most of the time and would just glare at anyone who would try to bother him, even though you can't see his glare because of his mask. Hawkeye did mess with the Chief Night Walker once, but almost lost an arm…literally.

"You aren't having any peace and quiet either?" I turn around to see an irritated Irena who was covered in red and blue paint. "Was it Oz or Hawkeye?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at the green haired archeress. "Oz," she said as I put the glass on the table once I was finished. "You seem to stare at Eckhart now these days…," Irena said as I shrugged it off. "I don't know what you're talking about," I replied, standing up from my chair. "Hmm, I think you do. I wonder if…," she said, a sly smirk plastered on her face. I immediately stand up and walk away from the table, my white cape with golden markings following right behind.

I walked towards my chamber and passed by Eckhart's door. 'Do I really-?' I thought for a second before shaking my head. 'No, stop thinking like that Mihile.' Walking past Eckhart's door and pushing my door open, I stop and hesitate, looking back at the door. 'Damn, why do I have a sudden feeling for him?' I thought, walking into my room.

**I think I made Mihile a bit OOC…, but I'll somehow improve him later on, maybe along with Irena. I would like to give a big thanks to Hymntanra, for giving me courage to at least post the first chapter, I guess. Review! :D My title, I was rushing it… LOL. **


	2. Screw you Hawkeye

**Sorry it took so long to post this story. I was held up (surgery and DMV.) So here's a new chapter. I might change their ages a bit, make them older or something. Rewrite the first chapter later on if it doesn't make sense and enjoy. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maplestory of course. **

I yawned, covering my mouth with my gloved hand as the other Chief Knights looked at me, conspicuously. Sleep didn't come well, actually, it never came. Leaning against the white railings, I was nodding off sometimes. "Did you even sleep last night?" Irena asked, walking up the steps as I shook my head watching some of Oz's students were screwing around with magic and some of the my students and Hawkeye's started to spar for a bit.

"You were thinking about him, huh?" the Chief Wind Archer smirked.

"What are you talking about?" I denied the statement and glared at her.

"Is that why you couldn't sleep?"

"…It's none of your business."

Irena just kept smirking and walked away toward her students, who were sipping green tea and talking calmly. 'They sure know how to relax,' I thought warily, before turning to see what Eckhart's students were doing and they were crowding around the sparring area which Hawkeye was supervising. I decided I would catch a quick nap as I sat onto the floor and placed my sword beside me. I closed my eyes, welcoming darkness to take over.

The nap probably lasted for five minutes before I heard someone scream my name. I was startled by the noise and my blue eyes shot open to see yellow sharks, cackling with electricity. 'Hawkeye you son of a-,' I didn't finish my thought as bright yellow light blinded me.

…**So, this chapter was short or something. I was rushing it since my mom and dad were like, "DON'T GO ON THE COMPUTER! YOU NEED TO REST!" If you're wondering what happened, I was going into my car for the test and then there was this guy who was about to begin and I guess he forgot that he didn't switch to reverse and kind of hit me on my front. I have a broken leg and two fractured ribs. I rolled like over the car. Reviews are appreciated… **


End file.
